Better
by mrs. huntzberger
Summary: Jasper and Alice get cosy on her couch. A little piece of sweet smut just for smut's sake. And because I really wanted to get Jasper naked. LEMON. One shot.


**A.N.** So, I was feeling inspired by some of the truly sexy _Twilight_ fanfic that I've been reading on this site (and bored at work this morning) and this is what I came up with. This is my first full-on lemon, so please be gentle. Enjoy!

It's 3am. Jasper is sprawled across the couch in Alice's room, her tiny body cuddled up to his chest. He shifts slightly and she gasps, her mind suddenly filled with the image of what he's about to do to her.

He makes a sound that's halfway between a growl and a laugh. "I don't know why I even bother trying to be spontaneous," he mutters.

Alice giggles and kisses him hard on the mouth. A wave of lust crashes through her and she gasps again, incredibly turned on despite the fact that he's barely touching her. She grabs his shoulders, forcing him down on top of her. He smiles against her mouth and rocks his hips. With a moan, she spreads her legs and he settles between them. She grinds against him as he trails his hand down her body, caressing her softly through her clothes.

She sighs his name and Jasper takes that as a sign that they're wearing far too many clothes. Slowly, he unbuttons her shirt, his fingers dragging along the sliver of pale skin that is being exposed to him. He trails soft kisses along her neck, licking occasionally, enjoying the way it makes her breath hitch in her throat. Alice loves the way he touches her, the way he worships her body with his hands and mouth. But his gentle touch is in sharp contrast to the blinding lust that rolls off of him and if she didn't know that this sweet torture would be worth it, she'd tell him to just take her already.

Feeling her desperation, Jasper trails his hand lower, cupping her softly through her pants. She moans and he increases the pressure. Seconds later, she's tumbling over the edge, coming with a keening cry that makes him shiver. He kisses her, trailing his tongue along her bottom lip, and then strokes her once more before moving his hand to the button of her jeans. Alice raises her body slightly, pushing her pants and underwear down over her hips and letting him drag them from her legs.

Jasper pauses, staring down at her naked form, and for a second his lust is replaced with an intense feeling of gratitude. Decades later, he still can't believe this beautiful creature is his. She touches his cheek and he looks up at her face. She smiles at him and the love he feels for her is overwhelming.

But then she begins trailing her hands over his chest and desire overtakes him again. He ducks his head and kisses her stomach; his hair tickles her side, making her giggle. Her laughter is cut short, however, when he dips his tongue into her bellybutton. She gasps and suddenly he's on his back and she's straddling his waist. She leans forward, her breasts brushing his chest, and begins kissing his neck. He shivers again and grabs her hips, pushing her down against his erection. A breathy moan escapes her lips and she grinds against him. Her hands find the hem of his t-shirt and she pulls it from his body in one smooth, quick motion. He grins at her, feeling slightly breathless, and she gives his a quick kiss before trailing her lips along his jaw. She moves lower, licking along his collarbone and then his chest. Her fingers slide down his side until she reaches the waistband of his jeans. She makes quick work of these as well and in an instant, he's naked.

He wraps an arm around her waist and flips them so that he's on top. He trails a hand over her chest, stroking his thumb over her nipple. She moans and jerks her hips, causing his erection to brush against her clit. She does it again and now it's his turn to moan. He enters her slowly, savouring her tightness and the way she breaths his name. When he's in her to the hilt, he stretches out along the couch, covering her body completely with his. Alice takes advantage of this position, leaning up and taking one of his nipples between her teeth, scraping lightly and then sucking it into her mouth. Jasper's eyes shut as he groans. He begins pumping his hips slowly and she wraps her arms around his waist. Her lips trail across his chest until she reaches his other nipple. She flicks it with her tongue and he jerks involuntarily, his pelvis bumping her clit. Her nails dig into his back and he lowers his head to her neck, sucking the skin just below her ear. One of her hands travels up his back, coming to rest on the back of his head. She tangles her fingers in his hair, tugging gently. "Faster. Please."

He lifts his head to look in her eyes, increasing the motion of his hips. She wraps her legs around his waist and pushes against his lower back, trying to bring him as close as possible. "I love you, Jasper," she whispers.

"I love you too, Alice. So much." He kisses her, his lips a whisper against hers.

Then, he rises up on his arms and starts pumping into her harder. The hand on his lower back slips into the space between their bodies. He gasps as she begins rubbing her clit, her knuckles brushing against his sensitive skin. He crashes his mouth to hers as he speeds up his movements. They're both close now and he wants to feel her scream against his mouth. He brings one of his hands back to her chest, giving her right breast a gentle squeeze before rolling it in his palm.

When she comes, she screams his name against his lips and the sound triggers his orgasm. His body tenses and he presses his forehead to hers, gasping. With a final thrust that sends a lightning bolt through each of their bodies, he collapses on top of her. She clings to him and stretches up so she can kiss his neck. After a few moments, the trembling subsides and he pulls out of her slowly, making her feel every inch of him and it's almost enough to send her over the edge again.

He rolls onto his back and pulls her on top of him. His eyes are closed, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. With gentle fingers, she traces his eyebrows, his nose, his cheekbones, his lips. Jasper's smile grows and he opens his eyes. "Was it as good as you saw it?" he asks.

"Better."

**A.N.** Well, there you go! I hope you liked it. If you have some time, pleas review. I'd love to know what you thought!


End file.
